


Flash Bang (To Reset The Universe)

by AfricaAlaska90



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Barry Allen Deserves Better, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Canon Rewrite, DC Comics References, Doctor Caitlin Snow, Earth-1, Earth-6 (The Flash TV 2014), Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricaAlaska90/pseuds/AfricaAlaska90
Summary: Barry world hops looking for answers about his fate and questions if destiny is as set in stone as he thinks. He is surprised by what he finds....Wigglely time-y whimey speed-force shenanigans and self discovery.*previously titled (A world like mine; But not the same)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Barry needed to be sure needed to know that this timeline that foretold his disappearance pertained to all of the earths and not just his own. Because if it wasn’t multiversally true than maybe this crisis could be averted. Maybe he could catch a break. Barry grabbed a breach devise and steeled himself for the journey to another earth. He chooses earth-6 because in terms of makeup and history it was the one most similar to earth-1. If the timelines are consistent across the multiverse Barry would have to make peace with his fate and prepare his team for what was to come next, a world where he wasn’t there to lead them. “Well here goes nothing.” Barry whispered into the empty space of the speed lab. 

The bright blue swirl of interdimensional energy opened up before him and Barry step into it and through to the other side. Barry shook his head and struggled to reorient himself as he found himself in a room a mirror image of the one he had just left. Though the room was missing key aspects of the speed lab, like the track that looped around the room on the upper floor. If it weren’t for that and he didn’t know better he would have thought that he hadn’t left home at all. There was a bustle of people in the corridor and Barry prepared himself to have to speed out of the building. A young indian woman dressed professionally and in a lab coat walked into the room and made for a side closest. She began rummaging inside looking for something. She was holding a clipboard and cursed to herself softly. She made a frustrated motion of pushing her rimless glasses up a slender nose as she turned in a half circle. At that moment her eyes caught sight of Barry. 

She let out a little shriek of surprise

“Oh my god! Dr. Allen… I’m so sorry I had no idea that you were here. Dr. Snow hadn’t mentioned that you would be stopping by today.” The young scientist stammered out in a rush. Barry made a mental note of that. So he was a doctor here and apparently Caitlin still worked with star labs, good to know. Barry gave a winning smile to the flustered young woman.

“Hey, no it is honestly alright. I wanted it to be a surprise.” The woman nodded along in relief that she wasn’t in any trouble. “You wouldn’t happen to know where She is right now, would you?” 

“Oh yes but of course.” Put at ease she returned Barry’s smile. 

“Thank you.” He said.

“Yeah, I love surprises. That so sweet of you to take time out of your busy day to come down here.” She made for the door and made a beckoning motion. “If you’ll just follow me I can take you right to her.” 

They fell into step as they walked towards what on his earth was the main control room and headquarters of team flash’s operation. As they walked they passed many other people; who he assumed must be other scientists and employees who also worked here. “There are so many people here.” Barry mumbled. The young woman who’s badge said was named Cindy Post let at a little chuckle. 

“Well of course there are a lot of people here. Star Labs in one of the premier scientific research facilities in the nation. People fight tooth and nail to get in here. I was over the moon when I got accepted to complete my research for my doctorate here. Not only is it on the cutting edge of most everything to do with anything important in the scientific community. It is also a teaching institute, honestly, this place is like something out of a dream.” They entered the main hub at that point. The room was a brightly lit lab with many people and students milling about conducting and doing different analysis. 

“And you know what my husband is always saying about dreams.” came a silky voice from off to the side of the room. “Dreams are just wishes until we put in the time. And I’d like to think we put in our fair share of time with this place.” Barry smiled as Caitlin crossed the room and came over to them. She then stopped in front of Barry and leaned up ad gave Him a kiss. The kiss was soft and quick, sweet in its familiarity as if this was something that happened all the time. He felt his eyes widen in silent shock and stifled a grunt of surprise. He recovered quickly taking a half step back and grabbing Caitlin by the shoulders tentatively. 

“Hey Cait.” He said.

  
“Hey, honey.” She replied tenderly. Taking her in Barry noticed how Caitlin almost seemed to glow. She looked so happy here. Not that his Caitlin wasn’t happy but the past few years hadn’t been easy on any of them. “ I didn’t know you were dropping by today.” 

Barry rushed to come up with a reply. “Yeah I wanted to surprise you. A break came up in my schedule, so I thought I’d stop on in.” 

“Well I’m glad that Oliver could spare you for a bit. I’ve missed you and so have the kids.” That hit Barry in the gut like a ton of bricks. Not only was he married to one of his best friends here, they had kids.

“The kids,” was his strangled reply.

“Yes, Dawn and Don have been asking when Daddy was getting home. I know the work you and Ollie are doing is important but it has been a rough little bit. Your brother was going to pick them up after class today and you know how they love Wally but I bet a surprise visit from Dad wouldn’t go amiss either.” She said jovially. All Barry could do was nod. 

Caitlin then turned to the Cindy and began talking to her. Cindy stated that she couldn’t find whatever it was that Caitlin had asked her to retrieve and Caitlin proceeded to give more direct directions to the location of the needed item. With the clarification Cindy was off and it was just Barry and Caitlin again. Well, Barry, Caitlin and the bustling staff and personal of star labs that they apparently ran together. Going to other earths was always a little trippy but this was like stepping to the twilight zone. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Barry had so many questions. What had gone so different here? Caitlin was moving around the lab to give her input and keeping a general survey of the room. She was so confident here, she had every right to be. She was appreciated for who she was and her expertise. Looking at her in this environment Barry could see how the team and he, himself had relegated his own Caitlin, sidelining her. He had forced her to play a role to fit his narrative, boxed her into his life. When was the last time that he had seen his Caitlin this in her element? Caitlin turned and smile at Barry as he stood off to the side out of the way of the bustling lab. 

At that moment her phone rang and she glanced down at it and her eyes widened as she recognized the caller id. She looked up at Barry sharply and her eyes darkened. The bottom of Barry’s stomach dropped out. She crossed the room quickly with determination. She grabbed Barry by the arm and firmly guided him out of the lab and pulled him into what he knew as the time vault. 

“Caitlin-” Barry started worried.

“Don’t.” was the irritated looking doctor’s reply. She then answered her ringing phone and Barry got a glance at the caller id. The id said, Barry. Oh crap. “I need you here, now.”

Barry didn’t hear the reply on the other end of the phone because a breach opened up in front of Caitlin. His doppelganger burst from the portal took in the situation and had him pressed up against the other wall. Barry didn’t fight it. 

“Who the hell are you?! Caitlin, what’s going on?” His counterpart demanded.

"I don't know I was just going to find out. My husband asked you a question. So who the hell are you and why are you wearing his face?" Barry could tell that the situation was deteriorating fast.  
Phasing through the other man's hold he turned to both of them with his hands raised in a non threatening gesture. 

The other Barry move over to his wife and subtly placed his body slightly in front of her in a protective stance. He had a serious look on his face, one he had worn himself many times when dealing with unsavory characters. 

“What are you? Some kind of shape shifting meta?” He asked. Barry contemplated his answers carefully. Doppelgangers could be helpful or more often in his experience malicious. Caitlin had seemed decent enough and her staff seemed to adore her. But that had also been when she believed that he was his husband and now she just looked pissed off. Dr. Allen looked equally perturbed. 

“No.” He said simply. 

“Okay so your not a shifter, but you are some kind of meta right? What are you doing here?” Dr. Allen pressed. 

“Dr. Snow, Dr. Allen your right I am a meta. I’m a speedster but I’m not wearing your husband's face.” They both scoffed at that. “My name is Barry Allen and I’m not from this earth.” There was a look of enlightenment and resignation in their eyes. 

The other man’s stance relaxed somewhat. 

“Say we believe you? What are you doing here in star labs impersonating my husband.” Caitlin questioned her lips pressed in a firm line. 

“Oh that, honestly that was an accident. I breached here form the star labs on my earth and was just getting my bearings. I have a problem that is coming up on my earth and I wanted to check if it was multiversally true.”

“What is your problem?” Dr. Alllen asked. 

“There is a crisis coming and I disappear. And I can’t seem to see past that moment in time. I thought that if I tried on a different earth that maybe my fate might not be sealed, or I might get a clue how to beat this.” 

“That’s a lot.” Caitlin said. 

“Yeah it’s been a sword hanging over my head for years. I have a family. I have people counting on me. If there is anyway that I can stop this so I don’t have to leave them I owe it to them to find it.” 

“And if you can’t find a way to stop this crisis?” She said. 

“Then I need to prepare them for a world without me. They need to be ready for whatever comes after.” 

Both of the scientist's body language had relaxed significantly. The other Barry sighed heavily. “We have dealt with interdimensional travelers before.” He began. “The experience was less than pleasant.” 

“I can relate. Interdimensional travel can be a tricky business. I need you to know that I mean you and your family no harm. I just want the chance to stay with mine.”

“That is something I can understand.” Dr. Allen said looking at his wife lovingly. “Now, way did you pick our specific earth?” Barry let out a sigh of relief. They were willing to help him.

“Oh, I chose this earth because according to my readings it was the earth most similar to my own earth.” 

“Okay that something that we can work with. Caitlin, myself and other scientists and people in our community have been doing research on the multiverse, because are changing, shifting across the board.” Barry nodded along as the other man talked. “How far are you from the alpha dimension.” 

“The alpha dimension?”

“Yes,” Caitlin said and pulled up a hallo screen. On the screen there was a diagram that held a bunch of planet like circles orbiting one main circle in the middle. Caitlin pointed at one of the circles about six rings out. “ This is us. We are removed from alpha by four dimensions, but we do have a more tight orbit around it which we assume means that we have high commonalities with the dimensions between it and alpha itself.” 

“Oh this looks kinda like our own multiverse diagram at home. Ours in linear form though. So I guess earth-1 or alpha.” 

“Oh,” Caitlin said. Barry looked between them as they shared a worried look.

“Oh, oh what. Good oh or bad oh?” 

Dr. Allen spoke up at that moment. “Alpha is where we have been getting troubling readings from. Its shooting of particles that we can’t control or counteract. It’s literally sending the multiverse into chaos. We’ve long since theories that the problem is with that earth and any stabilization that would need to happen would need to take place in that dimension.”   
“So what my dimension is poisoning the multiverse.”

“ In a sense yes and no.” Caitlin said. “Your dimension is essentially sick and making the other dimensions destabilized. So any solution would need to take place there if there is any hope of fighting the effects throughout the universe.” 

“If there is a problem that affects the multiverse at large and you all know about it why haven’t you told anyone on the other earths?” Barry asked in frustration.

“We have contacted people we know on the more friendly earths. As you well no not all of them are the most hospitable places or technologically advanced. Also our own earth is in an interesting predicament to the other earths. Our own timestream is not insync with the other world, communication can be hard to say the least.” Dr. Allen explained. 

“What does that mean?”

“We were in contact with an individual from another earth who was interested in helping. When next we were able to get into contact with that earth five years had passed. Within a month there had been a world war that lasted a decade and the entire population had been eradicated and nuclear power plants had melted down. Everyone was dead.” They looked at him in pity and a realization dawned on Barry. He didn’t know how fast time was passing on his earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry felt a rising sense of panic. What had he done! He really hadn’t thought this through thoroughly enough. They had up to this point been very lucky with their interactions with other earths and the fact that they, for the most part, had synced time streams. The two other scientists looked at him cautiously. 

Barry was sure he wore a wild crazed look in his eyes. How desperate was he to meddle with time that he was willing to leave his family any sooner than he had to? He did this to them again. But that wasn’t right. He had left because he wanted to be able to stay. The bitterness of the oxymoron was not lost on him, but he was not laughing. 

The fact that he had left in search of answers in a quest for solutions is something that would likely be little consolation to those left to deal with the crisis alone. He doubted that Iris could find it in herself to want to be understanding about the situation if he returned and years had gone by. 

They had different views about what was necessary for their future. More and more he was seeing that their views on a lot of things weren’t lining up. But Barry loved her. He had defied the laws of time repeatedly, stopped appocolises and traversved to other universes in order to return to that love. It was a cornerstone of his life. Who was Barry without an Iris to run home to?

But Iris didn’t need Barry, not the way he had needed her for so long. She had been his north star, his lighting rode, his point of reference. That wasn’t fair, not to her, not to them, not to what it had done to their own relationship and their relationships with others. 

When you make one person your whole world everybody else falls by the wayside, not even coming in at a close second. And Barry could wish for a simpler life all he wanted but that wasn’t what he had. That wasn’t who he was. Great responsibility had been thrust upon him, and he had taken it, he had made promises and commitments, and while he had no illusions about being perfect he did try to strive and be a man of his word. 

The shock shook his whole body, the growing pains of being a speedster. It felt like he was always being taken to school whenever he tried to stand his ground or defy his fate. He had learned this lesson before. You mess with time and it will mess back. 

“I need to get home,” Barry said with no small amount of dread. 

“Okay we understand that,” Caitlin replied. There was a sad sort of softness to her tone that did little to calm Barry’s fears. 

Barry then proceeded to open up a breach and attempt to jump through it. He did not pass through; it was like he had hit a brick wall. This compiled anxiety on his already mounting stress. 

Barry made another rushing go at the swirling blue portal and tried to phase as he entered it, in an attempt to get pass whatever invisible wall was stoping him. Nothing happened. Barry blinked at the portal, the doorway home, it was right there but it seemed that someone had switched the locks and thrown away the keys. 

"I need to get home!" Barry franticly turned on his companions. 

“And we will help you do that to the best of our ability Mr. Allen." Dr. Allen reassured him. "But it is not as simple as all that." 

Barry felt his already stone like stomach sink to his feet. "What does that mean?"

Caitlin stepped in. "One of the main reasons that we haven't initiated contact with Alpha is because while we have been able to get readings from that dimension of the multiverse we haven't been able to travel there. Our earths are strikingly similar but at the same time incredibly out of sink."

"So you're saying that I can never go home."

"What we're saying is that as of right now we have yet to find a means of sending a person through to Alpha. So yes, typical travel, such as breaching, is not possible."


End file.
